jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Swordslayer
RE: Jak 3 If anyone will revert the edits it'll be me, but so far I don't mind some minor content (just as long as you keep it minor), feel free to expand on the respective articles themselves though. Mostly regarding the amount of ammo, I dunno if me and the other admin got it right. If you update it, use the maximum ammo with ugrades though. --Light Daxter 11:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The update should be in the weapons individual page pages not on the Jak 3 page, try typing the names of the mods into the search bar. Jakraziel 19:01, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I disagree, we should keep a small amount of information about the game's main categories (weapons, vehicles, locations, etc.), however I looked again and did agree it was a little too much. Instead Swordslayer, could you make it smaller and only per color Mod? You can find the stuff you typed on the History. --Light Daxter 20:02, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay. SwordSlayer 03:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Greetings! Let me formally introduce myself. I am Tannerv95 and I have been here working along with Light Daxter and Jakraizel. If their is anything I can help you with please dont hesitate to ask. Thanks & God bless!--Tannerv95 03:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Article Move Request I see you already Moved it yourself. A little thing, specific article requests should be done on the respective articles talk page and certain specific request (ie; delete, merge, split) can be done using a template (Template:Mbox, has a small list). And regarding Precursor Temple, the article already exists under Monk Temple, but of course we discuss that at the talk page ;) --Light Daxter 15:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Precursor Temple stays Precursor Temple, because thats the original name. Monk Temple stays Monk Temple, its never named Precursor Temple. I dont care if you think its easier, if the game says so it stays so. Now please dont move anymore articles without discussing it first. --Light Daxter 13:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Featured Users Youll have to wait a day before MediaWiki (the source engine) updates, or longer, but almost always one.--Light Daxter 21:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) RE: The Underground The Underground and the Freedom League were never allies, mainly because they never existed in the same timeframe. Between Jak II and Jak 3 Underground and KG were reformed into New KG, shortly there after, FL. --Light Daxter 22:15, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Man! Great pictures! Where did you find them?--Tannerv95 03:46, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Reverting some of your edits Nothing against you, but Im reverting some edits here and there. A small tip, do not use links (those in the [ and ] brackets) in Infoboxes. They are disruptive as they screw up the entire look of it. And if you edit articles do not remove entire text (a la Plasmite RPG) -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) There will always be links in the main text, and most likely about the things in the Infobox as well (I always try to do, at least). And if there is one missing, typing it in the search box can't hurt. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) RE: Awards There is one, but as of now there are no images that I can think off that I don't have yet. I just need to edit, resize and upload them. I currently got a ton of Jak II images (almost everything except area images) which I will upload the upcoming week. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 09:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Mar's Armor Wow, I cant believe we had an article on that one. One little request though, could you move the four articles into one? It is still a full set after all and I think it deserves an entire article, instead of four small ones. Also, the category should not be Devices, but Precursor Artifacts and Collectibles. Great job on making it though :D -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 21:33, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Deleted the articles and unused images, also removed the Jak 3 armor image is we already have one at http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/File:N_jak-final.jpg and mainly because it is a better resolution/scale/bigger size (pick something) -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 15:17, December 15, 2009 (UTC) RE: Widgets Sorry, I have no idea how the Widgets work, I suggest you contact Wikia staff here http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact, I am sure they will be able to help you. Expect a reply back within a day. -- Light Daxter - User - Talk 10:37, December 19, 2009 (UTC)